conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Paunanorian Federal Defense
) Paunanorianische Bundesverteidigung ( ) 典当联邦防务 ( ) Defensa Federal Paunanoriana ( ) البيدق الدفاع الاتحادية ( ) | image = | caption = Flag of the Paunanorian Federal Defense | image2 = | caption2 = New London Military Center, HQ of the Paunanorian Federal Defense and the Department of Defense | founded = January 4, 1954 | current_form = | disbanded = | branches = Federal Army Federal Navy Federal Air Force Federal Coast Guard Federal Cyber Defense Special Warfare Deparment | headquarters = New London Military Center | flying_hours = 48 hours | commander-in-chief = Bukhard M. Blau | commander-in-chief_title = | minister = John D. Williams | minister_title = | commander = Arnold K. Simon | commander_title = | age = 18-32 | conscription = None | manpower_data = 2017 est. | manpower_age = 18-32 | available = 24,175,000 | available_f = 16,835,000 | fit = 22,100,000 | fit_f = 14,550,000 | reaching = 322,000 | reaching_f = 101,500 | active = 829,000 | ranked = 6th | reserve = 1,106,000 | deployed = 172,000 | amount = $297.178 Billion | percent_GDP = 2.587% | domestic_suppliers = PNMISC, PNaC, Lockheed Martin, Boeing, General Dynamics, Northrop Grumman | foreign_suppliers = USA, China, UK, Germany, Russia, France | imports = $2.3 Billion | exports = $18.6 Billion | history = Malayan Emergency (1958-1960) Vietnam War (1965-1975) The Gulf War (1990-1991) The Somali Civil War (1992-1995) Second Congo War (1998-2003) Yugoslav Wars (1999) War in Afghanistan (2001-2004) Iraq War (2003-2006) Syrian Civil War (2011-Present) Second Libyan Civil War (2014-Present) The Paunanorian Invasion of Somalia (2015) | ranks = }} The Paunanorian Federal Defense '''(Also know as '''The Federal Defense of Paunanor,' The Paunanorian Armed Forces',' The Armed Forces of Paunanor',' '''or '''PFS') are the armed forces of the Federal Republic of Paunanor. The PFS is made of four branches; the Paunanorian Federal Army (PFA), the Paunanorian Federal Navy (PFN), the Paunanorian Federal Air Force (PFAF) and the Paunanorian Federal Coast Guard (PFCG). There is also two other bodies, the Paunanorian Federal Cyber Defense (PFCD) and the Paunanorian Special Warfare Department (PSWD). The President of Paunanor is the commander-in-chief of the military, yet military policy is formed with help by the Department of Defense. Since the beginning of independence, it was considered that a professional and permanent army was needed. The idea was accepted after the Paunanorian Revolution, the revolution also created an idea of national unity. The military advanced heavily in technology during 1954-1980. The PFS has been involved in operations across the world. There has been rumors of Paunanor may replacing the United States as the "World Police". The Paunanorian military is one of the world's largest in terms of amount of personnel. The personnel are recruited from the massive pool of paid volunteers. However, conscription could be used depending on certain settings. As of 2017 Paunanorian military has a budget of $297.178 Billion. 40% goes towards the army, 35% towards the navy, 20% towards the air force, 1% towards the coast guard and 4% towards other military programs, such as cyber defense. When all put together, Paunanor spends 15% of the entire world's military budget. Paunanor is the second largest exporter of major arms. However, Paunanor is one of the smallest importers of major arms. Paunanor has significant capabilities in both defense and power projection due to there massive budget. Paunanor has deployed forces across the world and has 297 bases worldwide, not including Paunanor. History The Paunanorian Federal Defense was created on January 4, 1954. However, the army was created on January 5, 1954 and the navy on March 6, 1954. The air force was created on April 9, 1954 and the coast guard was created on April 10, 1954. Between 1954 to 1957, the military remained weak, most military equipment was from the 1920s, and their most advance equipment was a single T-44 and 200 AK-47s. However, with the discovery of oil triggered a race to win over the government of Paunanor, know as the Paunanor Race. The race was done between the USSR and the US to bribe the people of Paunanor to vote the party that the US or the USSR supported. By trying to win the favor of the people, both countries gave money, technologies and military equipment to Paunanor. Paunanor used some of the money to advance their military, technologies to create better military designs and military equipment help make their army larger and modernized. In 1958, Paunanor sent bomber planes on the side of the Commonwealth to help in the Malayan Emergency. These planes pulled out in 1960. In 1965, in response to US deployments in Vietnam and the harshness of the South Vietnamese government, Paunanor sent over 50,000 men to support North Vietnam. Paunanor also had 5 destroyers blockaded ports in South Vietnam, bombed key railroads and bridges in South Vietnam and provided information to the Vietcong. By the end of the Vietnamese war, 470,000 soldiers were sent to Vietnam. In 1969, Paunanor started a nuclear weapons program, making their first nuclear weapon in 1972. They currently have 34 nuclear weapons, yet are planning to de-armed these weapons. During the Gulf War, Paunanor sent 35,000 men to help fight Iraq. They also sent 2 destroyers to blockade Iraqi or Iraqi-controlled ports. During the Somali Civil War Paunanor sent 24,000 men between 1992-1995. During the Second Congo War, Paunanor got involved on the side of the Government. They sent 230,000 troops between 1998 to 2003. They also launched missile strikes, naval bombardments and airstrikes. Paunanor helped NATO during the NATO Bombing of Yugoslavia, sending 203 bomber-planes. In 2001, Paunanor sent 40,000 troops to Afghanistan, backing the United States invasion of the country. Paunanor proceeded to pull out in 2003. The same year, Paunanor helped the US in the invasion of Iraq with 100,000 troops. In 2006, Paunanor withdraw their troops from Iraq. When the Syrian Civil War broke out, Paunanor proceeded to bombard Al-Assad forces and supply rebels. Since May of 2013 Paunanor has been conducting air-strikes against ISIS. In 2014, Paunanor launched missiles and airstrikes against the GNC in Libya. In 2015, with UN Approval, Paunanor invaded Somalia with 400,000 troops, know as the Paunanorian Invasion of Somalia. The war resulted in a victory for Paunanor, the country was turned into puppet-state know as Paunanorian Somalia. Currently, Paunanor has deployed troops to Paunanorian Somalia to keep the puppet-state stable and troops in UN Peacekeeping Missions. Paunanor continues to launch missiles and conduct airstrikes in Syria and Libya. Command structure The sole power of command is invested in the President of Paunanor. The president is commander-in-chief of the military. The Department of Defense is controlled by the Secretary of Defense, who is a civilian appointed by the President. The Secretary of Defense holds the same powers in the military the president has unless the President has different orders then Secretary of Defense. The Secretary of Defense is also the chief military adviser to the President. In order to conduct military strategy with political affairs, the President has a National Security Council headed by the National Security Chief. The four main branches and the two smaller branches of the PFD is controlled by military personnel, unlike the other branches and or sections. However, in the case of coup, military revolt or when the military threatens the country, power is immediately handed over to civilian leaders instead. The commanders are appointed by the President every election cycle. The PFA is commanded by Chief General Meine M. Lorentz. It is then divided into three armies, the The army is split into 3 armies, the East Army commanded by General M. Pace Woods, the West Army controlled by Tyrell A. Chandler and the International Army controlled by Uwe B. Burgstaller. The PFN is commanded by Chief Admiral Gert F. Ott. The navy is split into 3 fleets, the North Fleet based in Youkai commanded by Arron M. Garrad, the East Fleet based in Norkau commanded by Admiral Richard S. Afolayan and the West Fleet in Peruk commanded by Admiral Armel V. Günther. The PFAF is commanded by Chief Officer Francis V. Monet. The air force is split into 3 fleets, the West Fleet commanded by Supreme Officer Edmé M. Duguay, the East Fleet commanded by Supreme Officer Serge J. Leandres and the International Fleet commanded by Supreme Officer Leonard F. Dirksen. The PFCG is controlled by Admiral Dardan Pëllumb Dibra. The PFCD is controlled by Captain John H. Howard. The PSWD is controlled by Captain Arnold. K. Ott. Each leader has several advisers to ensure maximum victory. There is also three "Services", units that provide services to the PFD. The largest is the Paunanorian Federal Paramilitary (PFP), provided by the Department of Defense. The second largest is the Paunanorian Federal Health Defense Division (PFHD), provided by the Department of Health and Social Services. The smallest is the Paunanorian Federal Ocean and Atmosphere Defense Division (PFOADD), provided by the Department of National Land and Resources. Budget Paunanor has the second largest military budget in the world. Paunanor is planning to spend $297.178 Billion in 2017. Historically, the military budget stayed at 2.5% of the GDP, yet since 2017, 10$ Billion will go into the already established 2.5%. Paunanor is also planning to spend $171.2 Billion on other defense-related programs, such as Homeland Security. By service, the PDF plans to spend $118.871 Billion on the PFA, $104.012 Billion on the PFN, $59.435 Billion on the PFAF, $2.971 Billion on the PFCG and $11.887 Billion on other military programs. The current major defense programs of Paunanor is "Project Hammer", a kinetic bombardment space platform, the F-23, the A-30 and the PFN Ebbe T. Andre, a battleship. Paunanor is the third largest exporter in military equipment and small arms, after China and the US. There major exporters are China, the US, Russia, Cuba, France, the UK, Germany, Switzerland, Spain, Italy, Poland and Canada, generating $18.3 Billion every year. Paunanor usually exports state-of-the-art tanks, fighter planes, bomber planes, patrol boats artillery guns and small arms. Paunanor imports $2.3 Billion a year in military equipment, usually the newest tanks and fighter planes of other countries and small arms. On January 23, 2017, Paunanor made a trade deal, selling $4 Billion to the US in exchange for 35 F-35 over a five year. The first F-35 will be given in May 2, 2017. Personnel The current strength of the PFD is 1,935,000 personnel. The army is an all volunteer, professional army, but conscription can be activated with the President's order. All males and females aged 18 to 32 must register to the Paunanorian Federal Recruitment Department (PFRD) shall conscription be needed. The PFD is the the sixth largest army in active military personnel. From 1954 to March 1, 2017, a total of 5 million people have served in the PFD. Paunanor is planning to recruit 86,000 more personnel in May and 134,000 more personnel in October-November. The PFD has a rank system. In order to be promoted in rank, the personnel must have enough seniority and eligibility for the promotion. The differences in ranks are income and commanding. Currently, one in two people in Paunanor are eligible for service. Personnel in each service As of February 25th, 2017, 412,000 soldiers are active and 618,000 soldiers are in reserve in the PFA, 224,000 soldiers are active and 336,000 soldiers are in reserve in the PFN, 88,000 soldiers are active and 112,000 soldiers are in reserve in the PFAF and all of the 65,000 soldiers in the coast guard. There is 165,00 paramilitary personnel. There is also 65,721 private security personnel. Stationing of personnel As of March 1, 2017, 172,000 personnel have been deployed in countries that are not Paunanor, including Paunanorian Somalia. 47,500 troops have been deployed in Paunanorian Somalia. Another 4,500 troops have been deployed to the North-South Korean border. 15,000 troops have been sent to Iraq and 5,000 troops to Afghanistan. 10,000 troops have been deployed to Nigeria and 8,300 troops to South Africa. 700 troops too the Democratic Republic of the Congo, yet only to the city of Boma. 11,000 troops have been deployed to Turkey, 9,000 troops to southern Tunisia and 5,000 troops to Israel. 6,000 troops have been deployed to Estonia. 35,000 troops have been deployed to other European countries and 15,000 troops to the United States and Canada. As of March 1, 2017, 657,000 personnel have been deployed across Paunanor. 460,000 troops are at bases across the country and the other 197,000 troops locations are kept unknown for security reasons. WMDs and MegaProjects Paunanor started a nuclear weapons program in 1969. There first nuclear weapon and bomb was made in 1972 and there first nuclear missile and ICBM was made in 1980. Paunanor has done 17 tests and have 34 nuclear weapons in their current stockpile. However, Paunanor has more then 600 missiles that could be nuclear-tipped. Paunanor joined the International Atomic Energy Agency (IAEA) in 1970 and pledged to abstain from further atmospheric testing of nuclear weapons in 1976. Paunanor acceded to the nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (NPT) in 1985. Nuclear weapons tests by Paunanor ceased in 1992, when it signed the Comprehensive Test Ban Treaty and agreed to seek an international ban on the production of fissile nuclear weapons material. They have pledged to de-armed 1 of there nuclear weapons every year, starting in 2020 from least powerful to most powerful. It is believed that Paunanor has enough plutonium and uranium to make up to 3,400 ten kiloton nuclear missiles. Paunanor has 8 submarines that could carry nuclear missiles and 52 trucks that launch nuclear missiles. Paunanor is one of the only six countries allowed to have nuclear weapons. In 1970 Paunanor begin a chemical and biological weapons program, know as Program Chemical. Despite agreeing to never use chemical weapons unless the enemy does first, Paunanor's chemical warfare program has made grand advancements, such as protective gear against many nerve gases, include the Novichok agent and their own gas, called Gas-97, that is deadly enough that 1 milliliter could kill 500 people and kills all plant and animal life in less then 57 seconds. Paunanor has been doing massive military projects, that take years and are extremely expensive, yet when finished will increase the military power of the country severely. The projects are "Project Sky", to build a flying ship roughly the size of an aircraft carrier, planned to be ready in 2025. "Project Hammer", a space based weapon which will use kinetic bombardment to shoot a projectile with the power of a 6 KT bomb, planned to finish in July, 2017, "Project Safety", satellite that will shoot down missiles, projected to finished in 2025. "Project Recon", a project to insure complete reconnaissance information for anywhere on the globe and communication for any Paunanorian soldiers anywhere on the globe projected to finish in 2021. "Project Fire" to harness the power of the Rykia volcano to use as a super massive gun, projected to finish in 2039. "Project Wave", a project to shift the earth's ocean surface to cause massive tsunamis, projected to finish in 2037. There is also "Project Button" that was made to stop and malfunction anything mechanical, electrical or electronic that was made by PNIC. The most expensive of these projects is planned to be "Project Fire", that when finished in 2039 would cost the government $93 Billion. Foreign Defense Relations The PFD cooperates with militaries across the world and has numerous military alliances. They have military alliances with every EU member and is a NATO member, they officially joined on March 14, 2017. Paunanor is currently trying to develop closer security ties with Indonesia, Nigeria, South Africa and China. PFD activities under these alliances include participating in joint planning, intelligence sharing, personnel exchanges, equipment standardization programs and joint exercises. Paunanor is also part of UKUSA. There is British, American, French, German, Canadian, Russian, Brazilian, Chinese and Nigerian forces in Paunanor. Nigerian and Brazilian forces do small exercises at PDF bases, the Chinese and Russians commit to naval exercises and some air exercises with Paunanorian aircraft. Most countries simply based their forces in Paunanor due to their strategic location. However, a large scale military exercises called the Annual South Atlantic Exercises (ASAE) is done every year in Paunanor in June or July, the 2016 ASAE involved 47 ships, 1,427 aircraft, 8,327 AFV's, 2,491 tanks, 141,000 personnel and 68 countries. The PFD provides assistance to countries in the South Atlantic and in the Caribbean. Paunanor is currently helping improving the militaries of Liberia, Ghana, Togo, Benin, Sierra Leone, Guinea, Cote d'Ivoire, Uruguay, Guyana, Suriname, Paraguay, Dominican Republic, Gabon and Namibia. Paunanor also deployed ships and planes to help safeguard Caribbean countries. Paunanor is also officially responsible for the defense of Equatorial Guinea. See Also |groupstyle = padding-left:1em; padding-right:1em; |abovestyle = background: #f0f0f0; |above = Part of the Paunanor (A Few More Countries) |liststyle = padding:0.25em 0; line-height:1.4em; |state = } |list1style = background:#f0f0f0; |oddstyle = background:#FF6F6F; |evenstyle = background:#766FFF; |group1 = |group1style = background:#003359; |list1style = padding:0; |list1 = |list1 = President (The Cabinet List of Presidents) Vice President |group2style = background:#ffffff; |group2 = |list2 = Parliament (President President pro tempore Party Leaders) |group3style = background:#cc1225; |group3 = |list3 = Supreme Court (The National Bureau of Court Administration) Courts of Appeal District courts }} |group2 = |group2style = background:#ffffff; |list2style = padding:0; |list2 = Administrative divisions Constitution Elections Foreign Relations Ideologies Law Local governments Political parties (The Democracy Party The Socialist Party The Free Party Fourth Parties) Provincial governments Military (The Army The Navy The Air Force The Coast Guard Other Military Investments) |group3 = |group3style = background:#cc1225; |list3style = padding:0; |list3 = |list1 = Prehistory The Middle Ages The Era Modern Era Colonial Rule (German Paunanor British Paunanor French Paunanor) World War One Between the Wars World War Two Years leading up to Independence |group2style = background:#ffffff; |group2 = |list2 = Independence Infancy Economic Boom Vietnam War End of the Cold War End of the Century War on Terrorism (The 2008 Financial Crisis) Recent Years The Invasion of Somalia }} |group4 = |group4style = background:#003359; |list4 = Capital Cities, towns, and villages Provinces Islands Mountains (The Gretea Ranges The Eastern Range The Western Range Vijovia Mountains The Rykia Plateau) Regions (Rykia Yika Archipelago Savoki Paruq Western Gretea Vesa Kortada The Great Lakes The Greater River Area Central Paunanor Islands Western Setika Vakmo The Gretea Mountains The Setika Mountains) Rivers Counties Bodies of Water Townships |group5 = |group5style = background:#FFFFFF; |list5style = padding:0; |list5 = |list1 = Agriculture Banking Communications Companies Currency Energy Labor unions Social Programs Stock Market Indexes Taxation Trade Transportation (Highways) Tourism Unemployment |group2style = background:#ffffff; |group2 = |list2 = Truly Paunanorian? Comics Cinema Cuisine Crime Demographics Education (Paunanor Community Colleges Paunanor Federal University University of Paunanor) Health Care Incarceration Languages (Most Common and Local: Paunanorian) Literature Media Music ( Political Music The National Anthem) People Public holidays Radio Religion Symbols (Coat of Arms Flag) Sports Technology (Internet ccTLD) Television |group4style = background:#cc1225; |group4 = |list4 = Regulations Capital Punishment Criticism (Anti-Loyalism "Imperialism") Public Monitoring Discrimination Gun Rights Human Rights Taxation Nationalism Paunanorian Jobs Terrorism }} |below = ( ) |belowstyle = background: #ffffff; border-bottom: #cc1225 15px solid; border-top: #003359 15px solid; }} Category:Federal Republic of Paunanor Category:Military Category:Weapons of mass destruction Category:Military of Paunanor